TMNT Turtles together and forever
by james739
Summary: After the return of an enemy they thought they had defeated, the turtles and their allies set out to face their foes once more, but soon they'll find that they'll not only have to save one world, but two, luckily they will get all the help they need, and who better to help them then "themselves" TMNT 2003/2012 crossover


**Turtles together and forever**

Leonardo 2012

_There's an old saying, "the more things change, the more they stay the same", they weren't wrong, me and my brothers have improved vastly since our fifteenth mutation day, we've became stronger, wiser and we've gained new friends and allies, yet still, we always find ourselves in the same place, fighting enemies we thought we finely got rid of, flying by the seat of our shells, and we always got each-others backs, and though I have a gut feeling we're going to in for a lot more then we're in now, I know we'll make it through._

_0000000000000_

**Turtle crossing**

**6 months after the 2012 finale**

Leo sat in the dojo as he often did, meditating was one of his common pass times these days, normally he'd just empty his mind and let the world go by, but in the past two weeks he found his concentration difficult, there was a constant sense of dread hanging about and he could not determine why, after Bebop and Rocksteady left New York things seemed to calm down again but now, Leo signed as he decided the answers would not come to him right now and just relaxed on the flour, he got a nock at the door which revealed to be his brother Raph.

Raph came in and looked down at Leo as he laid on the floor "You okay bro?" he said with his fists on his hips.

Leo looked up at him "I guess."

Raph kneeled down next to Leo "Still getting that 'something's about to happen' felling eh?" he asked

Leo sat up again to eye level with Raph "Ye, I still can't shake the felling that something's about to go down, something not good, but I'm no closer to finding out now then when I first felt it, so what are you here for?"

Raph stood up again "April and Casey got us our pizza, and Karai decided since things got slow again she and Shini decided to hang out here for a bit, they sent me here to get you."

"And you don't mind been sent here?" Leo sad with a smirk, knowing Raph usually hated been sent to do menial tasks.

Raph shrugged knowing what Leo was implying "Meh, I've not got much else to do today, and until that felling you have finely becomes a reality." he trailed off

Leo got up to join everyone else in the living room, Mikey, Casey and Shinigami sat on the couch watching an old VHS movie Casey had found, Raph jumped down and joined them, Donnie, April and Karai were standing next to the kitchen entrance, Leo joined them "Hay guys, how are things?"

April shrugged "Not much, my dad gone out of town and won't be back for two weeks, he says hi to you guys though." Donnie chucked slightly causing April to look at him, to two smiled at each other for a few seconds before a beeping came from the kitchen.

"Oh, pop crone, best get that ready, you want to help April?" Donnie asked, she accepted without hesitation, they both went in leaving Leo and Karai.

Leo watched them both enter the kitchen and looked back to his other brothers and friend before taking with Karai now they were alone for a moment "So, how's things with the Foot Clan, must be hard running a whole clan."

Karai shrugged "Can't be any harder then of your bothers, but the Foot Clan is fine, I also got word on Xever."

Leo perked up "Fish-face, what's he been up to?" he asked.

"He's been spotted somewhere in Delaware, apparently he's trying to start a new crime gang across east coast, I sent Bebop and Rocksteady after him, they want to prove themselves to be the good guys, what better way to prove it." she explained.

Leo laughed "And keep them out of New York." he added, the two chucked, wile Karai looked at Shinigami, Leo noticed a twig in her eye, like she remembered something that brought unwelcome thought "Karai, what's wrong?"

Karai realised she was thinking of a incident a while back, she put on a brave face " It's nothing-" she tried to ashore him with a smile, Leo raised his right eye brow wile squinting with this left, Karai knew he wasn't buying it and sighed "- sorry, it isn't, there... a week ago I herd some of my Foot ninjas taking."

Leo know she was been serious, but he trued to lighten the mood "You're ninjas can take?"

Karai knew he'd say something idiotic like that "Very funny, unlike the Shredder, I allow them to have a life outside been ninjas." she did appreciate him trying to esse the mood but she new he won't like what's about to be said "But seriously, they where taking about the Hamato Clan-" Leo's face grew concerned as she continued "- they said that due to the fact that you guys and April are all that's left of the clan and-" she stated to get a stiff throat "- end our rivalry once and for all, one said why we don't just finish you all off and I-"

Leo knew that even though meany of the Foot abandoned the Shredder to join Karai, some still would have douts of joining what they were told was the enemy of their clan "You... snapped?"

Karai nodded "I told him that our revelry is over, that we where allies so there's no need for us to fight any more, but then one made light of the fact that I am Hamato, and why didn't join you."

Leo sighed "You were raised by them first, and you wanted to make the Foot honourable after Shredder quest for revenge stand it, and you did well, like with Tatsu attempted power grab and preventing them from seeking revenge, you've been a great leader." he tried to comfort.

Karai didn't seem convinced "Shore, all it cost me was my childhood, my mother, my... our father and me turning into as much a revenge driven lunatic as Shredder-" she looked at her hands "- even with him and his lake gone, most of the Foot still see the Hamato Clan as something to be dealt with, and no offence Leo, but you aren't exactly in much of a position to rebuild your clan like we are, what are you guys going to do?"

Leo curved his lips in thinking, she was right, he, his brothers and April was all that's left of the Hamato Clan, and with the world still not ready to except mutants, there was little to no way for them to start anew, though Karai was of the Foot, she clearly still cared about what was going to happen to theirs "It's not worth thinking about right now,, we'll find a way to properly rebuild our father's clan, you just worry about yours, they'll listen to you Karai." he tried to ashore her.

Karai didn't seem quite convinced "And if they go behind my back?" Leo struggled to think of a answer when suddenly a large purple triangle appeared in the middle of the living room.

Everyone in the room was on alert, Raph, Casey, Shinigami got up of the couch and readied their weapons, Mikey garbed a pizza box and was ready to throw it, Donnie and April came in from the kitchen to see what was going on, three figures came out of the portal, a man in a suit wearing sunglasses, a girl with blue hair and grey tank-top and skirt and a robot with a brain like creature in it's torso, the man spoke in a monotone voice "Turtles, it is good to see you all."

The rest eased up as they all recognised them as the members of the utrom council "Bishop, Rook, Pawn!" Leo greeted as they gathered around them "What are you guys doing here?"

Raph slid his sai into his belt "Something tells me this isn't a plusher trip."

Rook shock her head "Unfortunately, this is not, we have come to give you a warning." she pulled out a data pad and typed in something and a holographic projection of a sphere with marking was shown "We have just had one of our technodromes stolen from us as well as a vast supplies of weapons, technology and mutagin." a list stated to appear and run down in the utrom language.

Bishop continued "The culprits were group of Kraang who still believe in the ways of Kraang-Prime and plan to use them on Earth as a final attempt of revenge against you turtles for you thwarting their plans."

Everyone gasped at the news, Raph sighed angrily "You gotta be kidding me!"

Bishop shook his head " Unfortunately not, what's more, we have reason to believe that the one leading this Kraang remanent is in fact Kraang-Subprime." the turtles grimiest at the fact that he out of all of them survived.

Pawn spoke up in his usual French accent "We also alert he has acquired ur new mutagen bomba witch he plans to destroy the city just to get rid of you, und permanently make this area ur permanent base on Earth."

Leo butted it "That's not going to happen, Bishop, where are they now?"

Bishop adjusted his sunglasses "We are uncertain, but we do know that they are planning an assault to draw you and any other mutants out, we have begun a evacuation of the city just to be shore."

Leo nodded "Right, Raph, you alert the Mutanimals, Karai, gather the Foot, Don, we're gonna need any tools you can give us, everyone-else get ready." everyone nodded as Raph headed to his room, Donnie took April and Mikey to grab some equipment, Karai got on her phone and began giving orders, Casey ran to where he left his weapons and hokey mask and suited up.

Bishop stepped forward to meet Leo "We will rendezvous at these coordinates, be ready, I fear that Kraang-Subprime has more in store for us." the three utroms bowed before returning through the portal.

Karai got of the phone "They'll be ready, Shini and I will meet up with the mutanimals at the rendezvous as soon as." with that, to two left.

Raph came back from his room "Looks like your feeling came true Leo, hope we're preparer for this."

Leo patted Raph on the shoulder reassuringly "I guess, but we'll make it through this, we've dealt with these guys before, we'll do it again." Raph agreed by placing his hand on Leo's shoulder giving him a firm squeeze with a grin, the rest came back with some small tools and their weapons "Everyone ready?" Leo announced, everyone nodded "Alright, everyone in the wagon, this is going to be tough, and who knows what the Kraang have in store for us this time, but we've been through a lot, and we're gonna show them we still got it. RIGHT?!" everyone respond with a cheer wile Mikey made his usual "BOO-YA-KA-SHA!" before heading for the van.

_0000000000000_

**4 months after Turtles Forever**

April entered the lair from the garage, after the defeat of the utrom Shredder, her and Casey were able to settle down, the continued to run the antic shop 'The 2nd Time Around' until two months ago that they learned April was pregnant, Casey cut down on his vigilante runs so he could better support her, and the turtles and Splinter were ready to lend a hand if needed, for a time they all tried to say out of the offerers of Karai's new Foot clan, but that changed when Khan and his Foot clan, escaped prison some time ago, Khan waisted no time in trying to bring down Karai, the purple dragon, and especially the turtles, they were all force back into this underground war to prevent any bloodshed, so far the fight were just skirmishes out of the eyes of the public, but they knew eventually it would escalate, with is why Donatello asked April to bring a sonar device for his new shell-sub, she was however taken aback by the smell of wet dirt, when she entered, she found Michelangelo using a mop to clean some large clumps of mud, clay and brown water of the floor and ceiling.

Needless to say she was surprised "Mikey-" she gaped as she looked around to find it covering a large portion of the lair "- what just happened here." she made attempts to avoid steeping on anything.

Michelangelo noticing she came in, rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment "Um... hay April, umm funny story, see Don was trying to make a pathway to connect the shell-sub to the ocean and, well there was a lot of digging and well, all that dirt had to go somewhere."

Donatello entered from the door way to his lab jut hearing the conversation "It was suppose to have been directed into the sewers, but shell brain her pushed the button that splashed it all here and all over the place." he motioned to his lab with had even more mud and dirty water dripping all over the place, April was most certainly surprised.

Michelangelo huffed and put his free hand on his hip wile moping with the other "In my defence, you do make your buttons easy to push, Especially for the back of someone's shell." he continued to mop, rinsing it out in a large bucket.

April shook her head, she had known them for four years, from her been rescued from her former boss Stockmen to Donatello helping her bring back her uncle Augi, from the Tengu Shredder to her wedding, they all became family, a very odd family but a close one, she handed out the device to Donatello "Here Donnie, the sonar computer you asked for."

Donatello' face lit up as he tock this from her "Perfect, with this I can better navigate the rivers if needed, that another one I owe you April." He examined it, making shore it worked, behind them, another door opened and Raphael waked in.

"Hay April, just came in here to make shore lame brain here was still cleaning up the mess he make." Michelangelo responded with a raspberry as he continued, Raphael turned to April and Donatello "Leo and Splinter are watching some old samurai movie, it's... not really for me, how's Casey, still getting use to the idea of been a parent to be?" he joked, remembering the reaction when the news came.

April chuckled "Oh, he's over that, and he's actually helping me prepare for when the baby arrives, finding a kart, beds, toys, a lot of things, I think it his way of coping at least."

Donatello looked back at April "He's really putting in a lot of time for you." he asked.

April nodded "Ye, though I think he's starting to get a little stir-crazy about not doing the vigilante stuff, even if he try to say anything to the contrary."

Raphael scratched his chin in thought "Maybe on a quiet evening I can get Casey to go out and help us bust up a few heads, help him let of steam-" April and Donatello gave him stern looks, he held up his hands "-Don't worry, I'll make shore nothing happens to him, just some street thugs or muggers, no Foot problem."

Donatello grimiest "Taking of which, Khan and his Foot have been more active lately, they've been buying out building on various points all over the city-" April looked worried, Raphael and Michelangelo tensed "-Don't worry, none of them are anywhere near your apartment April." April sighed in relief, and both other turtles eased up.

"Where about then?" Raphael asked.

Donatello shrugged "Almost all over, mostly abandon buildings, old apartments, warehouses, things like that, there doesn't seem to be a pattern so far, I'm can't figure out what their planning with them."

Michelangelo rinsed his mop into a bucket "Maybe they're making a Foot ninja homeless shelter-" he joked, though everyone still gave him a dead paned look "-Or they could just be setting up trap building for us or the other Foot or whatever, jess no one can take a joke any more."

At that last suggestion, Donatello began pondering "Humm, not a bad thought, maybe if I..." just then, a loud warping shock the lair, it sounded like it came from the surfers but it caused the hole aria to shake.

"What the shell is THAT!" Raphael yelled.

the bucket nearly fell over before Michelangelo pined it down "Oh no you don't, I'm not letting some 'not' earthquake make more mess after I just cleaned up!" he said angrily.

It soon stopped and the four ran into the living room to find Leonardo and Splinter holding some objects they managed to catch "Is everyone alright?" April asked as the two lade what was in their arms on the floor.

Splinter was holding his cane with his tale, after putting a vase, he claimed he cane with his right hand and walked to meet the other, they were joined by Leonardo "We are fine April, fortunately nothing as damaged."

"Except a clanging of pots and pans I herd in the kitchen, but nothing serious, but what happened?" Leonardo added, he looked around and found the remote "Let's see if the news knows anything." he garbed the remote and switched to one of the news channels.

The TV screen showed a phone camera showing someone taking a video near the Hudson River as a reporter narrated what was happening "As you can see by this recording just sent to us by a witness, a staring giant purple triangle just appeared in the sky out of nowhere and a large silver ball with purple marking flew out of it like a portal, and as the ball plummeted to the Hudson River, two small paces shot out like rocket over the city and landed on the other side, the large ball just barely mist the Washington Bridge before sinking to the bottom, it hard to say where the other two paces landed but it's more then likely they landed somewhere in the East River..."

Donatello waisted no time, he ran to the lab for his super computer, leaving his sonar device on a work table, the others followed as he began hacking into the security cameras all over the city, he began narrowing down all cameras near the East River "Everyone keep your eyes pealed, We need to find out what's going on here." he used other monitors so everyone could see without looking over his shoulder.

Raphael looked intently at some of his screens "Ye, what was that thing, it looked like that technodrome." he said, remembering when those other turtles came, with that weird golf ball on tank treads and an eyeball that the utrom Shredder turned into a dark grey ball with a red eye.

Leonardo scanned his monitors too "It seems that way, but we have no idea what is happened and we need to know who's behind this." he stated.

April dialled her phone to call Casey, it only took seconds before he answered "Casey... thank goodness... yes me and the guys are fine... yes we saw on the news... did the shaking brace anything... you mean the ones I said probably whether worth anything... thanks, good job cleaning up... we're just trying to figure that out now." she spoke to him wile the others continued searching.

Eventually Michelangelo spotted in one camera near a run-down dock four figures in the water "Dudes, DUDES check this out!" Donatello enlarged the screen Michelangelo was pointing at, the quality was poor and there was little light to see for them to see, but it was clear two of the figures were in fact "Other turtles." Michelangelo said quietly, as they pulled themselves out of the water, they could see one turtle had what looked like a bo on his back and a large bag around his belt, the other turtle had difficulty getting out of the water until he was pulled up the others, they could just make out the nun-chucks strapped to his belt, as he came out he was grabbing his left foot a flinching as though he was in pain, the two other figures seemed to be young teenaged humans, the male seemed to have a large bag on his back with what looked like various bats or clubs sticking out, the other was a female with a short sword sheathed to her lower back and an small object no one could identify, they gathered around the injured turtle, they looked like they were taking but there was no audio, the male human walked of and picked up some old thin planks, snapping then to smaller pieces and placing them around the injured turtles leg as the turtle with the bo pulled out some bandages from the bag.

Leonardo managed to catch something on one of the other monitors "There something else here, look!" Quickly, Donatello enlarged the screen Leonardo pointed out, this was at a different location up the river, this time it was three shadowed figures, two of witch were turtles, one with two swords on his back and the other holding a sai in one hand and the other on his belt, the third seemed odd, as it pulled itself out of the water, it seemed to slither out like a snake, but after a moment it looked as though it shape shifted into another human female, the three seemed to take for a few seconds before moving quickly through the shadows, back with the four, two of them picked up the injured turtle and the fourth looked around before motioning for them to follow. Leonardo turned to Donatello "Donnie, can you locate their positions?" he asked.

Donatello nodded "Just give me a sec." he typed in something and on one screen showed a grid map of New York, one green square indicated showed the location of their home, two red squares marked the location of the cameras they used "They shod still be near these arias, if we hurry now we can find then before they run into trouble."

April noticed one of the red squares "That not far from the store, Casey I need you to go find who we discovered, I'll text you the coordinates so you know where to go... ye, it probably a good idea for you to 'gear up', one of the guys will join you." she ended the call and started texting the location "Guys, Casey's heading to this point." she showed them witch of the locations she sent him to.

Leonardo nodded "Alright, Don, you take the Hauler and try and meet up with Casey, Raph, you and I will take the Sewer-Slider and head for the other location, Mikey, sorry but you still have a lot to clean up." he ordered

Michelangelo slouched "Awww man... fine, but I am so getting extra me time for this." he said as he began cleaning up the rest of Donatello' lab.

Splinter turned to April "Ms O'Neil, I suggest you keep monitoring the cameras to make shore these... new commerce do not get far and can guide my sons if needed." April agreed and took Donatello' place at the chair checking through camera feeds to see if she can find them.

"Right, everyone know their roll, lets move!" the tree turtles headed for the garage to their vehicles, Splinter stayed with April to help where he could and Michelangelo gave them a wave, though was still bummed he had to stay.

_0000000000000_

**In an abandons street 20 minutes later **

Young April peaked around the corner of a building, she watched a single car pass by, as it tuned down another street, she looked to see any pedestrians, there was no one, not even anyone looking through any windows "Alright, come on lets go." she whispered, both Casey and Donnie were caring Mikey by his arms over their shoulders as he hoped on one leg.

They took a rest in an alley between some piles of garbage and some dumpsters, Mikey grunted as he held his leg, Donnie check the make shift cast they made "How are you holding up Mikey?" he asked his brother.

Mikey winced "Dude, sprained ankles blow." he was rubbing it to try and ease the pain.

Casey patted his head "Word dude, but try having both ankles sprained, or worse 'spraining' your sprained ankle." Mikey grimmest at the idea "Yo where's Leo with his healing hand thing when you need 'em?" he looked to April who was trying to work her T-phone, but she gave it a few small smacks.

April sighed "It's no use, there's no signal, I can't call anyone!" she put the phone away and joined the others.

Donnie groaned at the new "I new I should have worked on a inter dimensional signal service-" he rubbed his temples "-Doesn't matter now, we need to fined the others and plot out our next move before the Kraang recover." he stated.

Casey turned to Donnie "Don, we's in a whole new New York, who knows where they are, or where we are, so unless you gotta tracing device on our phones, we ain't finding anything."

Donnie smiled "Actually-" He pulled out his T-phone and started typing in something "I did just install such a thing, if we can't use the phone signal I can-"

Donnie was cut off by a loud crashing noise, the four turned to see a trash can fly and hit the wall, Donnie, Casey and April pulled out their weapons and Mikey just tried to hide, nine figures stood at the end of the alley, all humans in street gang gear, some had leather jackets, others torn jeans, seven were male, the other two were female, but they all had one thing in common, a purple tattoo of a dragon on their arm, 'The Purple Dragons', the one ahead of the group, a slim man in combats and a nose piercing spike "Well well well, look what we got here, more turtle fracks, a red-head in a junk suit and a wannabe Casey Jones junior." Casey tensed that this gang know his name.

A large muscular balled stood next to the one in front "You think these kids came from that space ball that fell out of they sky," he pulled a crowbar out from his jeans and started patting it against his other hand.

The slim man pulled out a folding knife and shot out the blade "I think you're right, Master Hun will will want to have word with them." with that, the others puled out chains, spiked clubs and blades.

The four hearing the Purple Dragon take, they took note of 'Master Hun' meaning even in this dimension, he ran this gang, Casey puled out one of his pucks "You can tell your 'master' we're sorry, but we don't get in cars with strangers, and they don't come stinger then you punks." he then batted the puck with his hockey stick, the large man caught it in his free hand, he chuckled as he examined it for a second before tossing it behind him, only for it to explode, sending him forward and knocking two others over, Casey and Mikey giggled at their expense, but Donnie and April know this was now going to get ruff.

The remaining gang members looked surprised as the fallen three pulled themselves off the floor, the slim man turned angrily to the four "ICE THESE DEAD BEATS!" they all charged, Casey and Donnie held the brunt of the group wile April took on the slim one "What's that, a fan?" he made a swing with his knife, only for her to use her tessn fan to block it, he was surprised that the fan was metal as she backflip kicked him in the jaw, some other members took on April wile he fell back.

Some Purple Dragon got passed Donnie and Casey and tried to grab Mikey, he tried to dodge and flip out of their attacks but his ankle made it difficult to move "Eeeeee!", he even accidentally kicked some of them with said leg causing him to yell "Wow wow wow!" , Donnie did manage to brake off to try and help but the other blocked him off, one of them finally managed to hit Mikey sending him flying into the wall "DAAAAAAAAAAA." he screened at both his back and ankle, it echoing out into the streets, scaring some pigeons.

The slim man came back from where he retreated, they had parked a van around the corner filled with fire arms and he pulled out a MGL-140 grenade launcher, some noticed and prepared to get out of the way wile others continued the fight unaware of the danger, just as he was prepared to fire at them, the launcher was yanked from above him, he turned around just in time for a to see a fist come in and punch him in his right check bone, the fighting stooped so everyone could see the new comer, a large heavily built man in a black bikers outfit and angry looking hockey mask and a golf club bag filled with bats and hockey sticks "It's the real Casey Jones!" one of the female thugs yelled.

The elder Casey crossed his arms and talked in a thick Brooklyn ascent "Oh I don't know, that one seems to be busting you chumps up real good, but if it's a beating from me you wanting-" he pulls out two baseball bats from his bag and towels them "-I think I can oblige, GOONGALA, GOONGALA, HU!" with that he charged.

Three thugs tried to hold Casey of but were knocked aside with one swing, the large me tried to bring the crowbar down on him only for Casey to block the hook end the one bat wile clobbering him with the other, the younger Casey looked in awe at him wile some of the other thugs tried to gang up on his counterpart "Dude, I'm like buff, this worlds me is awesome." as he watched, a thug with spiked blue hair who was knocked down tried to sneak up and hit him from behind.

Donnie struck the blue haired thug with the tip of his bo, knocking him out, this snapped Casey out as he looked down at the thug, then to Donnie "You can admire him later, right now lets give him a hand." Casey nodded as he, Donnie and April rejoined the fight, Mickey who was still recovering from been hit against the wall tried to hid behind a dumpster.

Unbeknownst to him, a female thug with black lipstick and a lip perusing her hair tide up in a pony tale bulled out a butterfly knife and grabbed around the neck and held the knife to his cheek "Not a sound, or I'll cut those cute little freckles of your face." she threatened, Mikey held her arm and looked up a her nervelessly, but then he noticed something above them, up in the fire escape railings on one of the buildings, a large shadow loomed over them, a silhouette of a large turtle with a staff looking down on them, Mikey also saw a pair of blank white eyes squinting at the woman.

Mikey smiled as he knew what this meant, his eyes looked back to the woman "Ye, well, you'd be cute too if it weren't for those bust lips." she seemed confused at the response, the taller turtle knew a distraction when he saw one, he jumped down, spinning the bo like a propeller, she only just looked up to see the staff smack her on the lip, sending her flying away from Mikey and dropping the knife, Mikey looked up to see a tall turtle, it was clear by the bo and purple mask that it was this worlds Donatello, despite the different coloured skin and body shape "Thanks."

Donatello smiled and gave a cert nod "Nice distraction, keep low, I'll help the others." he then ran of to join the fight.

Mikey yelled back "That what I was trying to do in the first place dude!" some thugs herd Mikey's voice but were too late to stop Donatello' bo, knocking two of them out.

April, Casey and Donnie caught sight of Donatello as he helped them take out the rest of the thugs, one tried to attack Donatello with a spiked bat but Donnie smacked the bat out of his hand with bo, then Donatello poked him in the stomach with his then finally the both of them hit him in the temples, he fell to the floor, the two turtles looked at each other, not quite shore what to make of each other "Lets get out of here!" one of the last three thugs called, as they tried to run, the elder Casey throw on of his bats and managed to hit two at the same time, April saw the last almost getting away, thinking fast, she found on of the thugs chains and, using her telekinesis, she throw it at his legs as it raped around his ankles causing him to fall over.

All the Purple Dragon thugs laid scatters through out the alley, young Casey helped Mikey join the others as they all admired their hand work, elder Casey was staring at April in surprise "YO, um April, you have like, psychic powers or something?"

April, realising she was in new company knew there was going to be differences between hers from other worlds "Um, ye, sorry I'm use to not hiding my powers when in combat."

Donatello took an immediate fascination "Amazing, such speed and accuracy, clearly you've been training well." April smiled and blushed at the complement.

Donnie smiled too as placed a proud hand on her shoulder "Yep, that's our April." the two smiled at each other, Donatello noticed that these two seemed close, he looked to young Casey who seemed indifferent to them wile Mikey made quiet kissing noises that Casey bopped him on the head for, Donnie made note of their lack of surprise "You don't seem to be too shocked to seen other versions of yourselves running around."

Donatello recalled the events that happen not long ago "We kind of had something smiler happen a few mouths back, other turtles accidentality wound up in our world, those guy were, well strange to say the least."

Elder Casey carried on "Ye it was weird with them, been just you guys size and the colourful elbow and knee guards and..." he was cut of as Donnie held up his hand to pause him.

"And their goofy personality and their lack of taking anything seriously." Donnie stated.

Casey' eyes widened "You met those guys too?"

Mikey chimed in "Ye, they even had those initials on their belt buckles like super heroes, they were awesome." everyone-else clearly disagreed.

Donatello rubbed the back of his head "Not the choice of words I'd use to describe them."

A small grown from an uncontentious thug reminded them that they were all just lying where they fell, both Caseys and Donnie gathered them up wile April found the van, using her short sword, she punctured its tires so it couldn't be used, entered through the back and found it was full of guns and explosives, she did find a large rope she used to tie the thugs up wile the elder Casey phoned the police to tell then the location so they could be arrested, "They'll be here soon, Don... um, my Don, get the Hauler here, I'll grab my bike." Casey had to remind himself there was two Donatellos.

Donatello, who was tending to Mikey, pressed a button on his Shell-cell, everyone herd a large vehicle starting, seconds later a dumpster truck coloured green drove in, Donnie was in awe "A dumpster truck, you managed to get a dumpster truck?"

Donatello seemed surprised by his counterparts' reaction "Well, have to make do with what we've got, what's yours like."

Donnie still marvelled at the vehicle "Our fist was a van we found, the second was Mr. O'Neil party wagon." he recounted his loss of the first to Kraang-Subprime.

Elder Casey came back with his motorcycle, hoisted it up on a hook and strapped it with a pelt "Come on, lets book." he came back and easily picked up Mikey and carried him to the truck.

Donatello opened the back, the others were astonished at the amount of tech inside as they climes in "Yo, where'd you get this, NASA?" young Casey asked as he looked at all the blinking lights, the elder Casey carried Mikey in and laid him on a bed like seat.

Donnie, April and Young Casey sat on the numerous seats wile elder Casey sat at the foot of the bed like seat tending to Mikey' ankle, young Casey looked apron a large computer, wanting to turn it on and see what he could fine, he was about to touch a large button when Donnie grabbed his wrist "I think it's a good idea that you don't start torching random buttons."

Donatello who got in the drivers seat looked back to see the commotion "Especially since that's the instant self destruct button." Casey yelped as he pulled his hand back, Donatello then laughed "I'm only kidding, 'that's' the instant self destruct button." he pointed to Mikey who was starring at a large red button he was reaching out for, Mikey immediately recoiled and tried to look innocent, getting a chuckle out of April and Donnie.

Elder Casey laughed too "Don't worry, he got our Mikey with that too." younger Casey was a little annoyed but Mikey did find the funny side.

Donatello placed his shell-cell in a phone holder and started typing as he drove off, leaving the Purple Dragon, and a shadowy figure looking at them from the roof tops as they left "Who're you calling?" Donnie asked.

"We sent our Leo and Raph after yours, I'm letting them know we found you guys." Donatello explained, it took a moment before it was answered "Leo, we managed to find them."

On the other side came Leonardo "Don, we managed to find ours too-"

_0000000000000_

**On the roof tops moments ago**

Leo was trying to call the others to no avail "It's no use, I can't get a single, wish Donnie was able to get these to work in other dimensions." he looked into the city, it was a lot like their New York but it was somehow different, some buildings seemed taller or there was some neither her or the others recognised.

Raph groaned "Great, we're stuck in another dimension, we can't fined or contact the others, the Kraang are probably recovering as we speak and we haven't the slightest idea where we are!" he yelled pacing up and down.

Karai was looking over the edge of the roof looking down on the streets "Listing our problems doesn't solve them Raphael, we need to learn the ins and outs of this dimension if we're going to find the others and stop the Kraang."

Raph stopped pacing and turned to her "Alright, where do we start?" he said holding his arms out. gesturing out to the city.

Leo looked over to another building and saw two shadows running over the rooftops "Wait, look over there!" the others looked to where he was starring and saw two men in dark bluey grey ninja garbs with a silver belt and a face plat that had a red three toed dragons foot and the same symbol on their shoulders "Foot ninjas?"

Raph narrowed his eye "Looks like it, but are they friend like ours, or foe like before?" both Leo and Raph looked to Karai.

Karai seemed to ponder the thought "Can't say, if the Shredder's still alive in this world then..." she didn't need to finish the sentence.

Leo sighed "We'll keep to the shadows, follow then and see if we can get answers out of them." the other nodded, they then began to chase them, staying on the other side of the streets but kept the two ninjas in view, slowly they closed the gape and keeping out of site, eventually they found themselves atop a abandoned warehouse, the ninjas had somehow vanished when they landed, the three looked around, Raph clinging to his weapons, they all stood back to back trying to find them until Leo spoke "I've got a back felling about this."

A loud clicking came from beneath them, they looked down to see they were standing on a metal trap door, before they could do anything, it opens beneath their feet, Leo pulled out his sword and stabbed it into the side, Karai shifted into her snake form and grabbed his leg with her tail, she was just able to coil Raph' legs with her arms before he fell, witch he did not appreciate given the snake heads on her arms were venomous, the three dangled there as a large pad on the floor seemed to spark with electricity, Raph found the fuse box powering it a threw one of his sais at it, managing to stab it causing it to deactivate, Leo tried to pull them up but was stooped by one of the Foot ninjas that they followed, he kicked the hilt causing them to fall, they landed roughly as Karai shifted back to her human self, they looked up to find more ninjas had joined "You shouldn't have followed turtles, now you will suffer for your foolishness!" one of them yelled, lights in the warehouse revealed a few dozen Foot ninjas, armed with varied weapons surrounding them, the three braced themselves for combat.

The ninjas jumped it and tried to surround them but Leo, Raph and Karai were able to cave a path throe then to retrieve Raph' sai, Leo was holding his own against two, maybe three at a time, Karai was able to dodge and weave knocking down or tripping up any who tried to face her, Raph, who was able to clam his missing sai managed to catch a sword strike with both of them and managed to twist it out of the ninja's hand, sending the sword flying before it handle knocked out on trying to join the fight "Their human." Raph made note, as did the others.

Leo was able to knock down five down when he saw one holding some kind of electric fist brace, Leo prepared for him to come forward but instead the ninja held it out and two wires shot out ans warped around his arm, another ninja appeared and pulled out the same fist thing and shot at his other arm, Leo tried to pull at them but then they preset a button, electrocuting him "LEO!" both Raph and Karai screamed.

Karai puled out some of her kunai, throwing them at the two, cutting the wire on one and stabbing the hand of the other, forcing him to drop the device, Leo fell on his knees trying to recover from the shock, Karai and Raph held the rest off, up on the roof some ninja pulled out bows, Seeing Leo on the floor they saw an opportunity to take them out, three took aim, only for someone to blind side them, one arrow was shot down but mist Raph by an inch, the three looked at where the shot came from and some ninjas halted to see what was happening, the sound of Foot ninja getting beat up came from the roof until two heads popped out and looked down "There they are." one said in a New York accent, suddenly two large turtles jumped down and started attacking the Foot, the three immediately recognised them as Leo and Raph, but they were taller, slightly more muscular and had slightly different coloured skin, after beating many a ninja back, the taller turtles joined the three "Looks like we just managed to join the party, you kids okay?" Raphael asked.

"Kids!?" Raph seemed annoyed at this.

Leo cut in before tensions could rise "We're fine, now that you're here." Karai managed to help him up, the two turtles had their suspiration but weren't quite shore who this girl in a Foot uniform was.

"Two Leonardos and two Raphaels, how can this be!?" one ninja yelled as some recovered.

"It matters not, we must destroy them for our master!" another yelled

the ninjas prepared for another attack , but with Leo recovered and the taller turtles now joined, they stood a better chance, the ninjas tried to surround them but almost immediately they were been pushed back, sending them lying or knocking them aside, during the fight both lead turtles stood back to back "You fight well." Leonardo complemented.

"You're not so bad yourself." Leo replied.

"Can't take now, busy." meany ninjas typed to overwhelm them but the two struck fast and hard, the two seemed to fight in perfect coordination as meany never even had a chance to attack before been outmanoeuvre or over-powered.

A loud crash came from a wooden door on one side of the warehouse, all stopped to see a blade sicking out, the blade started to glow with blue energy and the door shatters as small pieces shot out, some ninjas nearest the door were sent back, others shielded their faeces from the splinters, what stood at the door surprised everyone, Leo, Raph and Karai most of all, a tall figure clad in dark grey armour, lower legs, wrists and shoulder covered in blades, the right hand with two long blades holding a katana with a golden hilt, and a very families helmet, but instead or seen the wearers normal eyes, all that was there two red blank eyes that convinced only anger surrounded by pitch black "The Shredder?" the three whispered.

Behind this Shredder was a group of Foot ninja, but these wore traditional black and dark grey Foot garb with blank yellow eyes on their masks, the Shredder stepped in wile the these other ninja jumped in from various angles and stood in battle positions, the Shredder finally spoke, but what caught Leo, Raph and Karai of guard was the voice "Foot ninjas, ATTACK THE TRAITERS!" she ordered 'she', the two ninja groups started fighting, but the first Foot weakened from their fight with the turtles, meany of the simply retreated through hatches was under crates or the windows, the rest diapedesis with smock bombs, this frustrated this female Shredder greatly as she yelled and slashed a nearby crate.

To say Leo, Raph and Karai were completely confused was an understatement, there stood the Shredder, or a Shredder, two groups of Foot ninjas in what's clearly a civil war, and the taller turtles seemed calm about this as they approached her "We could have handled this, but we appreciate the help." Leonardo said, Raphael glanced back at their counterparts, who stared back at them in surprise.

The Shredder holstered her katana "It is unfortunate that those traitors escaped once again, but they will not get far, ninjas, search for them." she ordered, some left wile a small few stayed, she then took note of the three new commerce "I take it they came out of that orb in the sky?" she pointed at them, Raph and Karai braced wile Leo tightened his grip on his katanas.

Raphael whispered to Leonardo "Ye this may seem very confusing to these guys right now, I think the kids deserve an explanation." hearing 'kids' again, Raph was about to make a move, only for Leo to hold his arm out to stop his from doing anything, even shaking his head in discouragement, Raph reluctantly relented.

Leonardo agreed as he and Raphael approached the three with the Shredder keeping her distance, as they came up, Leo and Karai holster their swords, Raph did holster his sais but still kept his hand on them "This must seem very confusing to you." Leonardo said with caution.

"Onlyyyyy... a lot." Leo replayed, giving a half smile showing some understating of the predicament they are now in.

Feeling the tension ease, Raphael explained "Long story short, there's a bit of a civil war between the Foot clan here and we're the poor saps caught in the middle, those Cyber Foot punks we fought just now are the bad guy and the guys here are the 'True' Foot are the... morally questionable guys who in the long run are just the lesser of two evil." he glanced bad to see the Shredder squinting at him in some disapproval.

Leo nodded "We... understand, we had a similar situation some time ago, but it was quickly resolved and the outcome was favourable for all." Karai nodded in agreement.

The Shredder looked at the young Foot girl, moving in front of her, she had to stair down at her "You, you are of The Foot Clan of this other world, who are you?" she demanded.

Karai kept a stern face despite the bad felling she got from this woman, but she answered "Yes, I am Karai, the leader of the Foot, But I'm shore you already know that, Karai." she said the name, her name, with some disgust, her turtle friends eyes widened as the female Shredder now made sense.

The elder Karai stared at her younger counterpart for a moment before removing her helmet, revealing a woman at lest in her mid to late twenties, she did not seem pleased "You are leader at a young age, and fully align yourself with these turtles?" she asked.

Young Karai didn't like the disrespectful tone she gave when taking about the turtle, let alone when their right next to them, she glanced to see Raph angered by this as well, Leo looking nervous and the other turtles looking at her curiously, she looked back to the armoured woman "The circumstances on my ascension to the thrown are clearly different from yours, as is my relationship both the Shredder and the turtles, the turtles have been valid allies, and as Oroku Sakie's adopted daughter, it was my duty to succeed him." though she hated the fact that she had to state she was the Shredder' daughter, she was able to keep her voice calm, it was clear that this older Karai admired the Shredder, so saying she took her clan to combat her Shredder could lead to complications.

Elder Karai continued to stair at her young counterpart, wondering what led to her calming leadership wile still been a alley to the turtles, Leonardo approached her "I think it's best you leave this to us." he suggested.

Karai sighed "Agreed, those treasonous Foot will not capture themselves-" she placed her helmet back on and turn to young Karai one last time "-Until we meet again, young ones." she gave a nod to the other turtles before leaving the warehouse with the remaining ninjas and disappearing from sight.

Young Karai exhaled as she dropped her composer and could now feeling her now racing heart, her turtles joined her to see if she was okay "Well... that was surreal." was all she could say.

Leo looked to where the Karai Shredder once was "And a little disturbing." understanding the surprise they all had.

Raph simply stared with a glower look "Ye, that helmet must reek havoc with that long hair." Leo gave him a disapproving look but Karai gave a small chuckle.

Leonardo watched the three interact, their Karai was clearly unconference seeing this "We're sorry you had to see this, we can understand if things seem strange in our world."

Leo gave an understanding look "It's alright, I'm shore there are things you'd find strange in our dimension too, though you don't seem to be quite as fazed at seeing other versions of yourselves." trying to get a better understanding of these taller turtles.

Leonardo seemed to know what Leo was thinking as they needed to get to know each other "We had an incident with some other turtles from another world some time back."

Raph held his hand to pause them "Let me guess, goofy looking, initials on belt buckles, barely use their weapons, super lame." he listed.

Raphael grinned "Oh, you too?" the three nodded solemnly, he then looked beck to Karai "So, you're Karai, is she...?" he have a look that showed he wasn't shore she could be trusted, Karai looked away knowing this.

Raph placed a hand on her shoulder "Don't worry, she's cool." he smiled, Leo and Karai smiled back, knowing how little he did trust her originality and how things changed.

Leonardo seemed happy "Well, if you counterpart can trust her Raph, I think we can." the three smiled showing their apprehension, Raphael crossed his arms and sighed but he nodded showing he was willing to give her a chance, as sound of police sirens sounded in the distance, and they sounded like they were coming close "We shouldn't stay here, lets move!" they all ran out of the warehouse and hid in the shadows of the next building, wile some police surrounded the warehouse, Raphael used his sais to pull up a man hole cover, the rest jumped down into the sewers wile he crawled in and closed the cover behind them.

Raphael claimed down to join them, Raph looked along the tunnels "Different dimension, different sewers, same smells." he said exasperatedly.

"Yep, just another night in paradise." Raphael said patting Raph's shoulder.

Leonardo' shell-cell started ringing, he quickly answered it to hear Donatello on the other side "Leo, we managed to find them." he confirmed.

Leonardo responded "Don, we managed to find ours too, were there any problems and are there anyone else with them?"

Donatello took a few seconds to reply "Actually yes, they brought heir worlds' Casey and April, they had a run in with the Purple Dragon but clearly nothing nether they nor we couldn't hand, why?"

Leonardo explained "Ours got in trouble with the Cyber Foot, they were holding their own when we arrived as well as Karai and her group, it also seem they brought their worlds' Karai with them."

Donatello's surprise was clear "Is she actually with them or just an reluctant ally?"

Leonardo looked to Karai "Seems she's as much an friend to these guys as April and Casey, we're heading back to the lair now."

There was some commotion on Donatello's end, sounding like Mikey getting excited "Alright calm down, sorry, their Mikey's just glad their all safe, we'll meet you all there." he then hung up.

Leonardo pocketed his shell-cell "Come on, the Sewer-Slider is not far." he pointed down one tunnel.

Leo gestured to Leonardo "Um, led the way." they then followed Leonardo down the selected tunnel.

Raph chuckled "Hay Leo, I thought you were the order guy." Leo tried to motion for him to shut up.

Karai let out a laugh "Ha ha, okay when was this?" she asked Raph, Leo began blushing in embarrassment, Leonardo and Raphael looked back at them wile they were ahead, Leonardo in curiousness wile Raphael grind with anticipation.

Raph then explained "Okay, it happened during our first run in with those goof balls, their Leo was ordering us to stop that fat Krang guy and got annoyed by the fact he was ordering us around and not him."

Raphael and Karai burst out laughing and Raph joined them after, Leo covered his face with his hand "Guyyyyys!" he groaned, he glimpsed at Leonardo who just gave a knowing smile, finding it funny but trying to show more respect "I usually 'am' the order guy." this didn't stop them.

Leonardo offered his wisdom "Seems that as the order guy you should be able to follow orders as you do give them." the others seemed to ease up, though Raph and Karai still giggled, Leo seemed to lighten up at those words, like something his Master Splinter would say.

Raphael clapped his hand "Well, that lightened the mood with after old she-shred-head, come on 'order guy', it's just around this corner." Leo frowned at this but Leonardo patted his back and led them on.

They found some kind of vehicle that to the three looked some Space Heroes car, it was far more advanced then anything outside of the Kraang-tech they had seen, Raph ran to it and looked it over "Wow, our Donnie's gonna flip when he sees this, where'd you get this, otter space?" he asked his taller self.

Raphael jumped into the drivers seat "Nope, made this from junk, touched it up with modern technology, trust us, give our Donnie a day or two and he can make a high speed hover bike out of half a car, shell, maybe even less."

Leonardo got into a seat behind Raphael wile the three got into the back, with conveniently three seats for them "Strap in." he ordered, everyone put their seatbelts on, Leonardo leaned over to the drivers seat "Okay Raph, lets try not to go too fast this time." he asked.

Raphael looked back to his older brother "Only fast enough to keep things interesting." he grained as he turned the vehicle on and it began to hover of the ground.

Leonardo turned back to the others "In other words he going to completely ignore what I asked." he shrugged, the others shrugged back.

The Sewer-Slider began moving, picking up speed along the tunnels and not even braking around corners, Raphael the looked at the accelerator "Hold on to your shells kids, lets give you a proper welcome to New York."

Raph groaned again and banged his fist on the side "Okay seriously, stop calling us-" Raphael then pulled on a leaver and the Slider when strait to breakneck speeds "-KKIIIIIIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAADS!" Raph yelled in surprise, Leo and Karai on the other hand were practically cheering at the speed, Leonardo was pleasantly surprised they their reaction as he to somewhat enjoyed it, Raphael naturally 'Ye-ha'd' as the loop-d'looped around one of the tunnel, now even Raph was begging to enjoy it, forgetting his Innishael anger for the moment.

Their wound up in a subway tunnel, passing through speeding trains, at one point almost colliding into an oncoming train, only for Raphael to swerve at the last second, leaving the driver confused at what he just saw "Cutting that one a little close Raph!" Leonardo yelled, but he didn't seem that angry.

"AH mutate some beck bone fearless!" Raphael jokingly yelled back, re-entering a sewer tunnel.

_0000000000000_

**The lair**

Michelangelo just finished cleaning the whole of the lair as ordered, Splinter gave him a chair to rest on until the others come home, but when April announced that the others were coming it was as though he forgot he was tired and ran for the garage, April followed slower behind him wile Splinter prepared tea, in the garage, the Sewer-Slider returned first, entering through a tunnel opening into the main sewer and both Raph's jumped out "Okay, 'that' was sweet." Raph said in excitement to his counterpart.

Raphael grinned "Only the best way to travel for some actual butt kicking ninjas." he held his fist out and the two bumped them to show respect.

Leonardo admired the sight "This must be the quickest he's gotten along with anyone."

Leo nodded "Ours too." there was a truck sound coming in, the garaged door opened and the Hauler reverenced in, Donatello stepped out, the back doors open and April and elder Casey help Mikey out of the Hauler with a pare of crutches and a proper foot cast "Mikey, are you alright?" Leo asked his young brother.

Mikey used his crutches to stand "It's cool bro, these guys gave me this sweet crutches to keep my foot of the ground, check it out." he lifted his good foot of the floor and balanced on his crutches like stilts showing of, Raph the came up and pushed him back causing him to fall on his butt "Ouch!"

Raphael admired the typical response his counterpart had for his young brother "Some-things just never change."

Just then, Michelangelo came in, followed soon by April, Michelangelo simply flipped over the guard rails and landed swiftly on his feet wile April just took the stairs normally, he ran to meet them "Dudes, it's great to see you, you didn't have fun with out me did you, I just finished in Donnies' lab and-" he realised the other turtles and their allies staring at him, he looked to see Mikey siting after his fall smiling back "Awwwwww, another mini-me, and this one has freckles, you okay little dude?" he crouched down to meet him.

Mikey way amazed at how big his counterpart was, he was the same size as the other three, in fact, they all seemed to be the same size and shape just with different coloured skin and masks, but he could just tell he was going to enjoy been with this other Michelangelo "Ye just this sprained ankle and Raph been a jerk as usual." he motions to Raph as been the reason he's on the floor.

Michelangelo immediately gave Mikey and big protective hug "How could you hurt something so adorable and innocent?" he accused Raph, who simply crossed his arms and frowned at him, Michelangelo looked up to his brothers "Guys, can I keep him, I don't want his anywhere near this mean little Raph."

Hearing that Michelangelo wanted to keep him, Mikey looked to his brothers "GUYS can he keep me?" he asked excitedly.

"**NO MIKEY**" All six others yelled in unison.

The two looked at each other with dead pan faces "Brothers." Michelangelo started.

"No fun." Mikey finished as Michelangelo helped him up.

Michelangelo finely took note of the young teenage human with them, he immanently got up to Casey "Hay, look, is this what you were like at school Casey, ge look at all those missing teeth, you need to watch yourself little guy." he ruffled up Casey's hair and pushed down on his head a little too hard.

"Hay, lay off me man!" Casey yelled as he betted Michelangelo's hand off.

Michelangelo then turned his attention to the young April "Hi there, nice junk suit, almost like our April but reversed colours, much cooler then that April from that other world." he shook her hand, showing only slightly more restraint.

April wasn't quit shore what to make of him, he was just as tall as his brothers yet he still seemed to have just as much energy as her Mikey, she took a glance at the April from this world, she was older, at least in her mid twenties, but rather then a junk suit, she was wearing bluey purple trousers and a pail yellow sweat shirt, she then remembered the time they were in looking through all them portals and saw those other turtles with their April and Casey walking by and Donnie complementing her suit "Um, thanks?"

Finally Michelangelo's attention came to Karai, she stopped dead in his traces as she stared at him with her arms folded "Wow, you're Karai?" he asked, she nodded cracking a half grin, he glance at the other "Is it a good idea bring her here." he glanced back and she motion him to come closer, hesitantly he obliged, she closed her eyes and her smile grew, young Casey and Raph did their best to not make a snicker, the others looked apprehensive as they had an idea what was going to happen.

"KAAAAAAAAAAAAA" Karai's eyes shot open, but instead of her yellowy-brown human eyes, she had dark green reptilian eyes, her skin turned slightly white and instead of human teeth, she had fore large fangs, and even a forked tong stoke out as she hiss't in his face.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAHH, SHE'S A VAMPIRE!" Michelangelo screamed in a girly voice, throwing himself back and landing on his back and pointing with a shaking hand.

Casey and Raph burst out laughing, holding each other for support "Dude, this Mikey screams like a little girl." he managed to say, the other taller turtles looked at their shorter counterparts as they looked back sheepishly knowing they had some explaining to do.

"Ye, what a girly wuss" Raph laughed, however their laughs died in their throats as they saw April and Karai giving them angered glares.

"And... what's... so funny about girls screams?" April asked.

The two found it hard to take with tight throats trying to explain to them what they really couldn't as the others looked at them with cheeky grins "Smooth moves you two." Donnie teased.

Elder April finely joined the rest of the group, she had been taking it slow since she learned she was pregnant, wile Michelangelo was doing his usual antics until this younger Karai scared the daylights out of him, she met up with her Casey "How was it been out after so long Casey?" she asked hugging her husband.

Elder Casey hugged back, catching the younger groups attention "Doing fine babe, nothing like a little punk pummelling to get the blood pumping, still nice to get back to you though." they starred into each others eyes for a moment before Leonardo coughed to get their attention, they realised the younger group was looking them with confused excretions.

Raph was the first to speak from the awkward silence "Well... you two seemed pleased to see each other."

Elder Casey knowing this may come as a shock to them decided to break the ice "Well... ye... any husband worth his salt should show some love to his wife once in a while." the reaction he got was definitely one they all expected."

"**YOU'RE MARRIED!**" All the younger group yelled.

Elder April continued "Yes, about almost a year now, I guess been younger you wouldn't expect this, just how old are you?"

Leo gestured to himself "April, my brothers and I are seventeen, Casey and Karai are eighteen."

Raph after recovering from the scolding looks the girls gave him added "So we're not kids." he stated.

Young April felt something about her counterpart, she could tell somehow that she didn't have psychic powers like she did, but it felt like there was something else, something... more, after a moment' she scans and found two minds , it confused her until she felt the second mind was in her torso, no, not her torso, her womb "You... you have a baby?" she asked astonished.

Young Casey was already surprised that this worlds Casey and April are married, but hearing his April say that, he flipped "Wait whaaaaAAAA!"

Elder April was confused as to how she know, but answered "Y...yes, two months." no one was paying attention to Donnie, but an x-ray of his chest showed his heart had just shattering like glass.

He was mortified, not just that this April and Casey were a couple but were now married and with child, in his mind he dreaded the idea of his April and Casey been together, but in this world, it was true 'I don't think I like this dimension.' he said in his mind glumly.

Leo tried to thing of something to say "Um... c-congratulations." he tried to sound polite.

Elder April smiled "Thinks, but how did you know?" she asked young April.

Young April tried to figure out how to explain herself to, well, herself "I have... certain abilities... it's a really long story." then a new voice cut throw all their thoughts.

"I'm shore we'll have time to listen to this young miss O'Neil" everyone turned to the source of the voice, without anyone noticing, Master Splinter had joined them, this cause a collected gasp from the younger group as they saw this worlds version of their rat senci, there was a very long silence after this.

Leo was the first to speak "Ma... Master Splinter." he had to fight the urge to run in and hug his as he wasn't the same rat that raised him and his brothers, the rat who died almost a year ago.

Donnie now somewhat snapped out of his Innishael shock at the whole Casey and April thing also tried to say something "Your... your..." he couldn't think of anything before Mikey spoke.

"Short-" He said in confusion at how different he was to their worlds Splinter "...And grey." this earned him a back hand smack in the belly from Raph "Ooof... what, he is." he wined.

Splinter smiled mostly to himself as it was clear that these other turtles were smiler to his sons, he wondered why they seemed so surprised to see him but it must have been because of how different he was compared to theirs "Is there something wrong with that?" he asked in mock seriousness.

Young Casey explained "Nothing dude, but ours is like... browner and is like... so tell, yay-nay?" he held his hand to the level of what roughly was their Splinters' height.

Splinter rubbed his chin thoughtfully "Humm, interesting, I had made us all some refreshments in the living room, come, we may discus matters there." he turned to leave, gesturing for everyone to follow.

Everyone dis as he asked, the younger group followed along side elder Casey and April and Michelangelo walked along side Mikey wile the other three lagged behind "Strange, did you see they way they looked at Master Splinter?" Donatello whispered to his brothers.

Raphael shrugged "You heard them, sounds to me like there is almost unrecognisable to ours."

Leonardo shock his head "No, it's more then that, they looked like they just saw a ghost." he watched Leo interarticular, he couldn't quite understand it, but when he caught a glimpses at Leo's eyes, he could swear they were almost tearing up.

_0000000000000_

**Cyber foot HQ**

Two foot ninjas walked along a dark corridor, they looked scared and battered from their fight with the turtles, one holding his hand from the kunai wound from that young kunoichi that allied herself with the turtles, when they got to the end, they kneeled before a man in a royal blue, maroon and golden rob with long red hair with a goatee and side burns, he was looking away from them with his hands behind his back "The trap was a failure." he stated without looking at them.

They know this wasn't a question but one answered "Yes, Master Khan, there was... unforeseen complications." he said in a fearful voice.

Khan turned sharply looking down on them "A giant orb falls from the sky and suddenly my easily distracted foot ninja are a bunch of worthless training dummies." he said harshly.

The ninja that spoked explained "NO no Master, although the two incidences may be connected, some time after the orb fell, two of our ninjas were followed by two turtles and a young kunoichi wearing the garbs of Karai's foot clan-" this pecked Khan's attention, the ninja continued "-We had thought that were our turtles but these ones were younger, shorter, different yet similar, wile we were fighting our Leonardo and Raphael caught us of guard and aided these younger turtles, then Karai and her ninja showed up, we were forced to retreat."

Khan stroked his goatee in thought, he then motioned for a shadowy figure to come forth, the figure was another Cyber foot, but he had a device on his mask that looked like a camera "Tell me, these young turtles, they were also Leonardo and Raphael, were they not?" he asked the two still kneeling.

The other ninja with the scared hand answered "Yes, they were remarkably similar in their looks and fighting style."

The foot ninja with the camera looked before the two and protected a hologram showing a still image of the other group fighting the Purple Dragon "Did the resemble these two?" he pointed to Donnie and Mikey in the image.

The two looked closely at who Khan were pointing at, then to each other and nodded "Yes master." they said together.

Khan then gestured for the camera ninja to leave, he bowed and left, he then looked to where he was looking before they entered "What do you make of this my lord?"

There was silence, but then a large hologram fazed in showing a tall armoured man covered in what looked like orange crystals spikes on his leg guards, wrists and shoulders, then spoke in a dark raspy voice "This is no coincidence that these younger turtles appearing mere moments after the ship fell from that portal, no doubt those two pieces that came of were escape pods and it was them who were the passengers." the Cyber Shredder, putting what he could together.

Khan stood to attention "So the orb is as ship master?" he asked.

The Cyber Shredder turned to him "More then that, it was made of advanced utrom technology, This means it could only be a technodrome, I have not seen one of them in millennia, I will look into this, we have more then enough problems without the utroms getting involved, deal with these two how you see fit." he pointed at the two ninjas before disappearing.

Khan then looked to them, thinking on what to do, he then snapped his fingers, and in a puff of smoke, two heavily built Foot ninjas garbed the ninja that explained everything "As you know, neither Master Shredder nor I tolerate failure, an example must be made out of you." the ninja yelled and pleaded as he was dragged away, Khan then looked to the remaining ninja and saw his scared hand "I'd say 'you' have learnt your lesson from that scar, go." he then resumed his position and the ninja bowed and hastily made his exit.

_0000000000000_

**The lair **

Everyone was sat at various seats and chairs in the living room, Mikey sat on a large bean bag Michelangelo provided for him and a foot stool was provided for Mikey's ankle, two couches were set up so everyone was facing Splinter who was in his old kneeling chair, some were given the tea that Splinter maid though some were given other refreshments like coffee by Leonardo and Michelangelo, Leo sat in a chair in front of Splinter so they could face each other directly, after everyone was settled, Leo spoke "We thank you for welcoming us into your home, now I suppose you'd all like to know what's going on and why we are here."

Splinter took a sip of his tea before responding "That would be a good place to start, that thing that fell from the sky that you came in clearly brings grim tidings."

Raphael spoke "Ye, what is that thing, we suspected it's some kind of technodrome, and the last one we saw wasn't pleasant."

Leo continued "Unfortunately, yes, that thing is a technodrome, and the Kraang that inhabit it are not in the best of moods, even more now that we've foiled their plans yet again."

Michelangelo sat up "Wait, Krang, you mean that big fat utrom looking dude that was working with that goof ball Shredder when those other guys came?"

"You know of the utroms?" Young April asked.

Leonardo explained "We're allies of the utroms, we've aided them in returning to their home-world after they were trapped here on earth a thousand years ago, and they helped us on more then one occasion." the others were curious by this.

Donnie still seemed glum by the news of the April and Casey of this world been marred, but tried to hide it "Well, the Krang you met was once apart of an organisation of utroms that turned against the council, they called themselves 'the Kraang' after their leader, a scientist who just so happens to be called Kraang, he was the one who discovered the mutagen."

This got Donatello's attention "You mean the ooze that was responsible for our mutation?" he asked'

Donnie nodded "Um-hum, when he used it on himself, he turned himself a giant hive-mind like thing that had psychic powers, powers he used to override the minds and wills of countless utroms turning them into his slave army."

"That's awful." Elder April said.

Michelangelo scratched his chin "Dude, this is just like this old movie I have, 'Attack of the brains from planet Z', fun film, I mean the acting was cheesy but the effects were way ahead for their time." he rambled, much to his brothers annoyance.

Mikey listened to his counterpart take about the movie in awe "Okay, bros, we are SO watch that movie when we get the chance."

"Thank you Mikey." Leo said sternly, both Mickeys calmed down and allowed him to continue "The scientist Kraang later titled himself Kraang-Prime and was able to conquer most of dimension-x, only a few dozen still had their individuality and formed as resistance, but they were betrayed by one of the utrom council's leaders, Knight, who just so happens to be that Krang you meat's cousin, both joined the Kraang of their own free will, and Knight became the second in command of the Kraang army, Kraang-Subprime, and from what little we know Krang was banished from the others for his 'incompetence'" Leo emphasized the last part.

"Figures, that guy wasn't much help to anyone." Raphael said bluntly.

Leo continued "We thought that the Kraang were finished after Kraang-Prime and meany were killed by the triceratons and Kraang-Subprime was sent to the prime turtles dimension with no way out, turns out he found a way and was rallying what was left of the Kraang in an attempt to invade and conquer earth and get rid of us in the proses by using a new mutagen bomb, but he utrom council were able to warn us of the coming attack and we all began formulating a plan.

**Flashback (Leo's explains)**

"_After much planing, we were ready for then, luckily the earth protection force was there to give us some backup, eventually the Kraang finally made their move, initially was all out chaos but the battle turned in our fever-" on the streets of New York SPF solders and Kraang drones fired at each other, some Kraang tried to manoeuvrer through the alley ways, only to be stopped by Foot ninjas, the Mutanimals themselves fought any Kraang on the roof tops "-We were on the verge of victory, then the technodrome came, we needed a way up there, fortunately one came-" The turtles, April and Casey watched the technodrome hover above the city, they then heard a the sound of a helicopter, the turned to see Karai and Shinigami in a chopper with Foot ninja in the pilot's seat, they all jumped on bored as it took of "-We were almost at the technodrome, but we had a problem-" As they flow, Kraang flyers swarmed around them, the copper tried to avoided their laser fire but one managed to shoot the pilot through the window, he screamed as purple electricity sparked around him and he fell unconscious, in this moment the chopper spun out of control and Casey almost fell out before Raph and Donnie garbed him, Shinigami was able to pull the pilot out of the seat and take control before it crashed into the side of the technodrome, as Leo strapped the pilot in the co-pilot seat Karai told Shinigami to fly them up to a open hatch, Karai then told her to get the chopper and the pilot to safety, Shinigami didn't want to leave her friends behind but know it was the right thing to do so she didn't argue, when the chopper was in position, the turtles, April, Casey and Karai jumped down the hatch wile Shinigami flew away as more flyers came "-We were finally in, and had to make our way to where the bomb was been held, it took a while but we found it, and, pardon the pun, the brains of the operation-" Standing between the group and the bomb was Kraang-Subprime himself, only this time in a new mech suit, it had thick arms and legs made of what looked like wires that mimicked mussel with big five fingered hands and round oval half- domed discs for feet, the body was like an upside down pear with bawd shoulders and upper body that thinned at the torso and ended where the legs stuck out, in the chest area was a glass like ball that held Kraang-Subprime, other Kraang joined him as they opened fire on the group "-It was a difficult fright, wile the Kraang themselves were little problem, this new suit Subprime was faster, stronger and more durable, didn't help he had shoulder, wrist and knee lasers, and yelling really loud on how he'll finally be rid of us, he also revealed that after he terraforms New York, he'll use the mutagen on himself to become the new Kraang-Prime, wile he was blabbering on, Donnie, with some help from Mikey, were able to disarm the bomb and take its control chip, with his plan foiled, Subprime ordered the technodrom to be sent back to dimension-x, hoping he could trap us there with them, but the EPF managed to damage the anti-gravity generator so the whole technodrome began to plummet to the ground, and the jolt caused the portals coordinates to shift to a dimension none of them recognised, we had to get out but we ran into manger problems-" They managed to get past Kraang-Subprime and made their way to the escape pods, but as the internal structure started to collapse from from the attack outside, a support beam dropped down, most managed to avoid it but Mikey got his left foot trapped by some debris, they were able to get him out but Donnie and Casey had to carry him, they made it to the escape pods and managed to set them for launch, Donnie, Mickey, April and Casey got in one wile Leo, Raph and Karai got in the other, as the pods sealed, the light at the end of the tunnel shoot glowed purple indicating that the technodrome had gone through the portal, knowing it was too late, they braced for whatever was waiting for them as they hey were shot out and flow through the sky and landed roughly in the water._

**End flashback**

"And as you can guess, we had to swim all the way back to shore and I thing you all can peace the rest together." Leo finished, he looked to see the various of both his family, friends and hosts, the later grope been amazed at the events that unfolded.

Leonardo decided to respond first "That quite a tale, that was similar to how those other turtles came here, but this seemed more..." he tried to think of the best words to describe it until his brothers provided him with their suggestions.

Donatello "Plausible?"

Raphael "Sensical?"

Michelangelo "Epic?"

Leonardo smiled "Well, ye, I'd say you've been through a lot today and held your own well." He commended.

Michelangelo pulled Mikey in for a light nuggie "Ye these guys seem like actual butt kicking ninja-" Mikey giggled as his larger counterpart let him loos and patted his shoulder "-Showing these utrom rejects not to mess with their world." He held fist up for a fist-bump.

Mikey looked at Michelangelo's fist for a second before realising was it meant "Like a turtle do." he then obliged his counterpart with a fist-bump.

Donatello looked to his counterpart "This control chip, do you still have it?"

Donnie reached into his bag and pulled out a silver chip with purple markings the size of a floppy disc but as thick as video tape "Right here, without this, that bomb is nothing more then a mutagen filled paper weigh, unfortunately, the utrom council member Rook told us this thing is made of incredibly strong materials, we can't just destroy this thing, all we can do is keep this away from the Kraang until the council finds us, and who knows how long that could be." he held the chip out and Donatello took it to examine it, marvelling at this new tech, Donnie began explaining to to him how most of the technology worked as everyone else left them to it.

Raph watched to two brainy turtles take before turning the rest of the group "So now you lot know we wound up here, mind telling us what we've landed on top of with this Foot civil war?" he looked to Leonardo in particular.

The others did so too, Leonardo know it was best they learnt what they've got themselves into "When those other turtles came to our world with their Shredder and Krang, they somehow managed to bring back our Shredder, almost immediately, our Karai rejoined him-" He caught a gimps of frustration in young Karai's eyes "-He soon learned of the meany other worlds with other turtles, this did not sit well with our Shredder who managed to turn that technodrom they came in into a super weapon that was designed to erase the prime turtle dimension, and by extension all other worlds." he watched at they looked at each other with concern.

Young Casey was the first to speck out loud "He tried to destroy all other worlds, that's like... a bit extreme and total not cool bro!"

Raphael then added "Fortunately, with help from the prime turtles, a little help from the goof-ball turtles and even Karai, their Shredder and Krang, and those two other mutants, though their help was unintentional, we got our Shredder into the laser he was using and it erased him from existence." He punched his palm at 'erased' as he finished.

Leo was amazed by the lengths this Shredder must have went to, when their shredder tried to kill Splinter during the triceraton invasion, he was so focused on revenge that he was willing to let the earth be destroyed as long as he got his revenge, this Shredder wasted to destroy the world willingly "Your Shredder sounds... just as bad as ours, maybe worse." he said.

Splinter placed his cup of tea down "Believe me young Leonardo, our Shredder's evil extends far beyond anything even we could have imagined, though I doubt the depths of dishonour your Shredder are willing to go are no less extreme." The younger group certainly knew how true that was.

Leonardo continued "After we all got home, Karai promised she'd regain control of the Foot and eventually leave New York, all seemed well until Khan escaped from prison, he divided the Foot clan and the two have been fighting for control since."

Mikey held up his hand "Um, who's Khan?"

Elder Casey answered "Khan was one of Shred-head's elite guards, after we thought we got rid of him for good the last time and Karai left America, he took control, the guys had some time travel mishap and I took up marshes arts not knowing who he really was."

Elder April added "He was using some sort of mind control to recruit more people to create his army, after the guys came back, they were able to put a stop to him, but we didn't capture him until he tried to ruin our wedding." Donnie hearing them mention this again maid him faultier in his take with Donatello, whom took notes of his behaver.

Mikey pouted "Dude, why do bad guys always try to ruin everything."

Michelangelo shrugged "Dun know little bro, on the plus side, Casey learned how to tie a bow." Casey held up a mocking fist when the two Mikeys giggled.

Karai looked up to Leonardo "How long has this been going on for?" she asked.

"Two months, we've been able to keep the fighting out of the public eye, but who knows how long this will last." Leonardo answered, he could tell this gave her some discouragement.

"And now we've added our problems to yours-" Leo said disheartened, he looked up to Leonard and Splinter "-We're really sorry we brought the Kraang here to your world at this inopportune time." he apologised, the younger group nodding showing they sheared in his apology.

Splinter waved his hand in a calming manner "None of you have need to apologise, it is these Kraang that had brought you here, and you were merely trying to stop them from destroying your world, I would expect nothing less from any beings like you or my sons, but now you are here and in need of our help."

Leonardo steeped up "And we're more then willing to help you fight them."

Leo was some what taken aback "We appreciate you allowing us into your home, but we don't want our fight to become your fight."

Raphael snorted "Too late kid, your in our city now, and everything that winds up in our city becomes our business anyway, so you're not getting ride of us that easily-" Everyone similes knowing the older group were going to help them "-Besides, we need to find a way to get you guys home, sure think your Master Splinter will be worried about you." their smiles faded at the mention of that name, some of them looked like they were about to cry, Raphael felt awkward "Was it something I said?"

Leo spoke quickly, but he had a very stiff throat "NO no, sorry, you didn't say anything wrong, it's just... it's..." he looked to the others, Donnie stopped his conversation with Donatello all together now and Mikey was now hugging Michelangelo who felt awkward but tried to comfort him, Leo sighed "Almost a year ago, we lost our Father."

The older grope gasped, elder April cupped her mouth with her hands in shock, Michelangelo now know why his young counterpart was so emotional tried to better calm him, Raphael's fists tinted "How?" he said just above an angered wiper.

Leo's voice was still stiff, but he managed to say "The Shredder." he looked to this worlds Splinter, who wasn't as shocked as the others, more concerned and curious, Leo decided he needed to elaborate more "During the triceraton invasion, we were forced to team up with him and his henchmen, but he tried to stab Splinter in the back, only for our father to catch is arm and beat him back, afterwards he was incapacitated and he was forced to retreat, weeks later Karai took control of the Foot and reorganised it, severing all ties to the criminal underworld and turning meany of the Foot ninjas against him, after a while though, he became desperate, and mutated himself into a horrible hulking... Super Shredder, we fought him a couple times but... he managed to catch our father off guard..." he trailed off, a tear staining his mask.

Raph took it upon himself to finish "Karai managed to learn were he was hiding, after we buried our Splinter, we suited up and took the fight to his estate outside the city, it was a tough battle, but Leo finished him off." Raph wrapped his arm around around Leo in a comforting hug, Leo did the same showing his appreciation.

Splinter bowed his head "You have our sincerest condolences, it is never easy to loose those you love, clearly you have all remained strong after such a tragedy, which shows how great of a master he was, and how strong you are young Leonardo." He raised his head.

Leo Bowed his head back "Master Leonardo of the Hamato clan at your service." he said respectfully, but also sowed a small air of humour, both Splinter and Leonardo were glad to see Leo was able to move on past his sorrow and keep his family together.

Raphael looked at Karai, noticing she was just as saddened by their loss when she realised he was looking at her, he spoke "So, what's your beef with your Shredder, not that I'm ungrateful for you helping stop that monster but he's your father like you said back at the warehouse, adopted yes but still." he was trying not to sound disrespectful but he did get a cautious look from Leonardo.

Karai understood "It's okay, I get your distrust in me, your Karai seemed like the kind of person that wound bend over backwards three times for you Shredder." She remembered a time when she might have done the same.

Donatello came in "Our Karai was orphaned on the streets and was token it by him, she purity much sees it as her obligation to obey his every word, even going against her code of honour for him, your Shredder must have done something really horrid for you to turn on him." Karai made one loud laugh which caught both Donatello and Raphael of guard.

Kara raised her hand and started listing the things he had done "Try, trying to kill my father when I was a baby only to kill my mother, kidnapping me making my father think I died in the fire of our home, telling me that 'he' was my father and that my mother was 'his' wife and that my real father was an old friend who killed my mother out of jealousy, raised be for at least sixteen years on that lie turning me into as much a vengeance seeking lunatic as he was, treated me with evasiveness and anger when I asked too meany questions about what really happened, locking me up when I learned the truth who I was and turned on him, used me as bait to lure he turtle only to mutate me into a ferule animal, mind control me by putting a worm in my brain to turn me into his 'beloved daughter' again, then finally after getting the worn out of my head and turning meany of his ninjas against him as Leo mentioned, throw all logic and reason out the window and turned himself on the outside the true monster he was on the inside and tried to kill me." she bluntly told, leaving the older group rather stunned.

Michelangelo looked to Mikey who had a blank face that silently said all of what she said was true "Well, if that doesn't do it then nothing will." he tried to make light of it but no one seemed amused.

Leonardo decided to ask "Who are you really, thought you are Karai but that wasn't your real name." he said in a way that showed she didn't really have to answer him and would respect her decision not to.

Karai wasn't really shore she should say it, but all eyes were on her now, she saw Leo give her a nod show it was okay to tell them, she gave a great big sigh before answering "My... my real name... is Hamato Miwa."

The elder turtles gasped and Splinter finally showed surprise, Leonardo was just able to speak through his own surprise "Then... then your father is..."

Karai nodded "Yes, Hamato Yoshi is my true father." she confirmed.

Splinter spoke in a manner none of the elder turtles herd often, it sounded like hope, longing "And... your mother?" he had to place his cup down before he dropped it.

Karai gave him an apologetic look as she knew he knew the answer, but she answered anyway "Tang Shen."

Hearing those names, Splinter let out a breath like he was holding it in, he seemed to loss his strength and held his hand over his head, Leonardo and Raphael came to his side "Master, are you alright?" Leonardo asked with concern.

Splinter looked up to him with a mix of sorrow and happiness in his eyes "I'm fine my son-" he looked back to Karai who came up to them, he looked into her eyes and he seemed to find something familiar about them "-I'm just glad that even for a time, my master and my owner found happiness." Karai was a little curious on that last statement.

Leo perked up "Wait, your... master... owner?" he said in confusion.

Donnie looked to Splinter in a saddened and disappointed voice "Your... not Hamato Yoshi... are you?"

Splinter shock his head "No, I was his pet rat after we lost Tang Shen to a friend he once trusted, and after he was killed by our Shredder." The younger group didn't know what to make of this.

Elder Casey stood up "Okay okay hold up folks time out time out-" He made his hands into a T shape as he wandered into the middle of all the groups "I think we're gating a little muddled up here, there are more holes in each others stories then swiss cheese during a thirties mafia shoot out, I think we should, you know, get each others stories strait so can better know each other." he said aloud trying to make séance of all of it.

Splinter was silent for a moment before nodding "Humm, Casey Jones is right, if we are to be better prepared for the time ahead, we mush completely honest with each other, so we must know the whole story of who you all are, and you who we are, I suggest we should start at the beginning." He told everyone.

Raph groaned "Great... story time, my favourite." he sarcastically cheered.

Michelangelo got exited "OH, before anyone starts, mind if I get us all some snacks?" he brothers stared as him disappointingly "What. The greatest part of any form of story telling is the provision of snacks, we don't wasn't to be pore hosts do we?" he asked them.

Mikey looked to the taller turtles "He's got you there bros, besides, we haven eaten since we had to leave to fight the Kraang."

Leo smiled "He's right, better get a lot Michelangelo, it'll be a long story." Michelangelo ran strait for the kitchen to grab what he could.

"Make that two long stories." Elder April said.

Young Casey looked around at everyone "So... who wants to go first."

_0000000000000_

**The technodrom **

The kraang had managed to move the technodrom further out to sea so no human could find them, this sapped it of all its energy, leaving them on emergency power and meany of them running around trying to block any leaks along the outer walls, and n the main control room, Kraang-Subprime was fuming "I CAN'T BELIEVE IT, I JUST DON'T BELIEVE IT, WE HAD THEM RIGHT WERE WE WANTED THEM AND YOU MORONS LET THEM ESCAPE, how is it that of all the Kraang spawn in dimension-x, I'M LEFT WITH THE BIGGIST IDIOTS!" He ranted, as meany Kraang ran past him doing what they could to make repairs.

One Kraang reported "Kraang-Subprime, the places that are leaking in water in the technodrom are no longer places that are leaking in water, but the anti-gravity generator has suffered critical during the attack on the city know as New York city as well as much of the technodrom infrastructure." He said in Kraang speak.

Kraang-Subprime in his frustration battered the unfortunate Kraang away "The first thing I'm going to do when I become the new Krang-Prime is fix the vocabulary of these morons, I'll-" There was a sudden jolt of electricity coming from the computer panels the other Kraang were working on "Oh WHAT now?" Kraang-Subprime yelled.

One of the Kraang responded as the sparks became orage and more frantic "It would seem that there is someone trying to hack into our data banks Kraang-Subprime."

"Impossible!" but as he said that, one of the screens flashed on and data numbers started to flash by the screen showing that who ever was hacking them was learning everything about them "SHUT IT DOWN!" Kraang-Subprime ordered, one Kraang tried to reach the controls but the orange electricity enveloped him, he screamed for a moment befor his android head exploded and it collapsed to the floor, the Kraang cradled out of the torso and fled behind one of the others, Suddenly the screen flickered and the Cyber Shredder appeared "What in the ten dimensions?" Kraang-Subprime said, he remembered the few dealings he had with the Shredder back in the other world but this one seemed odd, less human somehow.

The Cyber Shredder looked at every Kraang in the room before fixing his focus on Kraang-Subprime, and laughed "Well well, after all this time, I'd never thought I'd see you again Knight." he said in pleasant surprise.

Kraang-Subprime was taken aback "Wait, who Kraang are you, how do you know who I was, and how did you hijack our systems." he demanded.

The Cyber Shredder laughed "Come now Knight, surely it hasn't been so long that the utroms have forgotten me." he then flicker and for a few seconds a red utrom with little fins on his head and a tattoo on his right eye before flicking back to his true form.

Kraang-Subprime gaped as he recognised who it was now, someone he had not seen in millennia "Chr'ell, can it be, but the Theetan utrom council banished you to the ice asteroids of Morgal Tel in... another dimension, how are you here?" he called.

The Cyber Shredder was intrigued by this "So, what the turtles said to me of my creator's demise are true, understand that I am not the original Chr'ell, but a combination of both utrom and human technology, given life with his personalty and a virile being from I know not where." he used small screenshots of points in his existence.

Examining them closely, Kraang-Subprime began to understand what was going on "So, you made an artificial copy of yourself and left yourself on this earth's internet so you couldn't be traced, clever, you always were one step ahead of everyone else Chr'ell, you know, when you were declared a tarter by all the utrom councils, I tried to vouch for you, but my peace loving colleagues saw you as a threat to all that gutter trash, if only you were there when Kraang took over." he chucked.

The Cyber Shredder nodded "Yes I am looking through this technodrom's memory banks now, so... that deranged scientist was able to conquer much of dimension-x and you joined him willingly, the very reason I was shunned became the norm for our people, much really has changed in my absence." he said as he shifted through the data.

One Kraang came up to Kraang-Subprime "Kraang-Subprime, the one known as Chr'ell is a arch criminal of the utroms and known for his treasonous ways, Kraang dose not recommend trusting the one known as Chr'ell as he may..." He was cut of by Kraang-Subprime grabbing him by the upper torso and lifted him up so they were face to face.

"We don't exactly have a lot of options here you moron, me and he go way back when the Theeten and the Twelvill utroms and all other sub-species were more united, besides, it'll be good to finally have someone to take to that actually speaks English-" Kraang-Subprime then chucked the Kraang against the wall causing most of it's android body to break, he looked back to the screen "-Sorry, the joining of Kraang-Prime's mind caused them to become complete half wits, the only thing they seem to be good for is holding their own with those turtle freaks and they can barely do that." he told the Cyber Shredder.

He nodded "Indeed, these turtles and their allies that you brought seem to have fighting skills no par with the turtles of this world." he showed the camera footage of Donnie, Mikey, Casey and April fighting the Purple Dragon along side elder Casey and Donatello.

Kraang-Subprime groused at the sight of the taller turtle "You gotta be KIDDING me, there are those freaks in this dimension too, GAAH, no wonder my cousin tried to blow up those other dimensions." he mumbled to himself.

The Cyber Shredder pondered "Yes, this revelation that there are others like them could be quite maddening, of them thwarting my plans of conquering this planet, for five years I have suffered countless set backs because of their meddling, it also seems that they had been a thorn in your side as well." He continued to look through the files on them, comparing their physiology, fighting stiles and any additional notes.

Realising the situation, Kraang-Subprime had and idea "Say Chr'ell-" The Cyber Shredder gave his a sharp stair, some Kraang in the back flinched in fear but Kraang-Subprime wasn't fazed "-Its been a long time since we fought together, millennia even, how we CRUSHED our foes and conquered all dimension-x."

The Cyber Shredder nodded "I remembered, and I both understand and agree, whatever plans you have for this world, both your turtles and mine will try to stop you, but if we work together-" He allowed Kraang-Subprime to finish.

"We'll finally get rid of those freaks and conquer the rest of this world!" He cackled "You know Chr'ell this set back might have turned out in our fever, it'll just be like old times. He reminisced.

The Cyber Shredder nodded again "Yes,... just... like the old times, but I fell our old names hold no meaning to us Knight, or should I say... Kraang-Subprime."

"Soon to be Kraang-Prime in time-" He noted, he then looked over the Cyber Shredders' appearance "So, you took the mantle of the Shredder in this world, it suits ya." Kraang-Subprime had little dealings with the Shredder of their world but he know he and Chr'ell may have gotten along.

"I will explain later, but for now, I will alert my subordinates of the situation, you will hear from me again." The Cyber Shredder vanished from the screen, and Kraang-Subprime began bossing the rest to try and continue fixing the technodrom, though he seemed less angry, as the meany Kraand darted around him, he simply smiled to himself, feeling his luck maybe changing.

_0000000000000_

**The lair, two stories and a cupboard full of snakes later **

"And Bebop and Rocksteady have been our allies ever since." Leo finished their story, both groups lesioned and learned, from their first days on the surface to their first encounters with the Shredder, from meeting April and Casey to Karai, from enemies like Stockmen and Hun, to allies like Letherhead and the Fugitoid, both had to condense and simplify their stories for the sake of timing but they made sure every important detail was correct.

Michelangelo spoke "Man, when you think about it, we've lived some purity strange lives, even for four turtles and a rat living in a sewer." He smiled.

Elder Casey nodded "And yet, it all happened, it's like eighties sci-fi b-movie plots that just so happen to be real."

Raph sighed exhaustedly "I still can't believe it, you guys faced three Shredders, THREE Shredders." he held his hand up with all fingers out.

"Four if you count this worlds me." Karai added.

Donnie looked to Donatello in concern "And... you think this 'Cyber' Shredder is still alive?"

Donatello shrugged "There's no other explanation I can think of, after Khan and most of the Cyber Foot were thrown in prison, there was no sign of him in cyber space, so we sent Serling back to the future, I was however able to upload the Viral anti-virus into all of the World Wide Web so there wouldn't be a chance of him returning, but they got out during a power outage that had no known official caused, he must have somehow got into the prison security systems and cut the power so they could escape, fortnightly I've deleted all records of our cyber portal from their data banks and dismantled all ways for him to get out of cyber space, I've also been trying to create a new anti-virus to better combat him should he find a way out." He explained.

Young Casey showed sympathy to his elder counterpart "Yo man, I sorry for what those Purple Dragon chumps did to your dad, can't Imagen what it was like." he said remembering his part of the story and why elder Casey became a vigilant in the first place .

Elder Casey just patted young Casey's arm "It's alright little dude, I'm just happy you still have your old man, I'm more sorry for what those Kraang freaks did to your April's mom." when it came to learning about young April and her power, the elder group were shocked to hear that she was a result of Kraang genetic manipulation when they experimented on her mother to try and perfect the mutagen to work in their dimension and how after she was born the Kraang have been after her as she was what they were looking for.

Elder April sat closer to her younger counterpart to try and comfort her "I can't Imagen what it was like to grow up not knowing what happened to your mother for so long, or to be unknowingly on the run from them."

This subject was always touchy of Young April, she often got very emotional asked about her mother or how she got her powers "It was hard to say the least, I just wish I know what they did to her, but even the utrom counsel couldn't find any information on where she is." he held her head down and crossed her arms as elder April wrapped her arm over her shoulders.

"And that mom-thing you faced sounds horrible." Michelangelo said in earnest, this surprised the others as he was usually too silly or obvious to take anything seriously, he clearly knew better when to do so.

Raphael was as blunt as Raph as he said "And that crystal that tried to take over your mind, you'd think that a race of beings that are 'as old as the universe' would be smarter then putting an evil member of their kind in the one artefact that suppose to be pure good." mentioning the soul star incident with disgust.

Young April was able to regain her composer "You'd would think so, but I guess they never thought anything like this would happen." everyone was glad she was also able to make light of this, elder April noticed that Donnie was the most happy of them all, they did say how young April used her powers to reforge him after she was freed of the corruptive creature, but there seemed to be more between the two then them just been friends, elder April put it aside for now.

Master Splinter agreed "Indeed, those who focus on threats from beyond will fail to notice the greater threat right under their noses, you did well to face your demons young O'Neil, you are more then worthy to be part of such an honourable clan." he bowed his head in respect.

Young April bowed her head in kind "Thank you, Senci."

Donatello looked at a clock on the well "It's getting late, we'd better set up the guest rooms for you guys."

Leonardo glanced at the clock then to Donatello "Agreed, thought I don't think we have enough beds." be rubbed his chin to try and work around this little problem.

Michelangelo stood up "Not a prob bros, little me can sleep with me in my room, see I told you guys building me a bunk bed would come in handy." he boasted, Raphael and Donatello sighed as they were the ones who he nagged to build it.

Mikey gasped "DUDE you got a buck bed, aw man I'm so jealous, I keep asking if I could have one but Leo keeps saying no."

Leo gave him a blank look "Probably because I said I'd consider it if you clean your room." Mikey rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

Michelangelo leaned in so he and Mikey were face to face "My room's yours, one condition-" he looked very serious for a moment before asking "-Do you snore?"

Mikey blinked "I don't think so, do you?" he asked back."

Michelangelo shook "No, but when we were in our second lair I had to sleep with Raph when April had to stay with us, and the dude snores like a chainsaw." he pointed to Raphael with out looking at him.

"I do not snore Mikey, your just a light sleeper." Raphael argued.

Michelangelo turned to look at him "How do you know you don't when your asleep, back me up here April."

Elder April smirked "A chainsaw my be a bit much but he's not wrong." she said hesitantly.

"WHAT?" Raphael yelled, most of the group laughed wile his face turned as red as his mask.

Donatello looked to Donnie "You can have my bead, my work on the Shell-Sub has me sleeping in the hammock I set up in my lab."

Donnie lit up "Really, I don't want to intrude on you stuff, I could sleep in-" he was cut of by Donatello.

"Please, I insist, you are our guest after all, you all have had a ruff day so it's only fair, besides I still got some things to do and I think you'll appreciate a little peace and quiet." Donnie thought about it and eventually nodded in agreement.

Leonardo was glad his brothers were able to aide in the situation "Good, that solves our problem immensely, we only have two guest rooms and they only have two beds, one of them is large enough though so we can set up another hammock." he started.

Leo chimed in "April and Karai can have the other room to themselves." both girls did appreciate him giving them some privacy.

Everyone seemed to be pleased with the arrangements, Splinter then concluded "Good, I suggest we all get some much need rest, we'll have so much more to discus tomorrow, and I would like you all to attend training so I may asses your skill." some of the younger group groaned at the announcement "I have no doubt of you ability but you must be prepared for what our world my throw at you." he assured.

Leo tried to cheer them up "Come one guys, this may be a great learning experience, I mean it'll be lodes better then us trying to teach those others guys."

Leonardo stood by him "Lets not disregard us lurning from you." he offer his hand, the two shook.

Michelangelo laughed "Ye, maybe little Raphy can teach big Raph to chill a little better."

Raph sharply looked at him "What'd you just call me?" he said angularly.

Michelangelo wasn't fazed "Can't just call you Raph and him Raph can I, Raphy is perfect for you, you been cuter then ours." Raphael glowered at that.

"I am NOT cute!" Raph yelled, Raphael started to grin as he know how this would end.

Michelangelo continued "Shore you are, you smaller you have cuter rounder eyes, you got a cute little pet that makes you sweet, you got a girlfriend, she must really be patient to dealing with your anger to make you all mushy like in your stories, you're just as softy really."

Raph's face was turning as red as his mask "I'll show you soft!" using the arm of the sofa was leverage, he launched himself in the air, Michelangelo only had enough time for another girly scream before Raph landed on him and started ruff housing him.

Mikey was trying to encourage Michelangelo to fight back but Raph was too aggressive and relentless, suddenly both Casey's and Raphael started chanting "Fight, Fight, Fight, Fight, Fight, Fight, Fight,-" the three followed them as Mikey tried to encourage Michelangelo to fight back, calling him the battle nexus champion.

Leo shrunk his head as he watched them fight, Donatello rubbed between is eyes and shook his head, the others just stared with uncertain looks, Splinter simply took a sip of his tea and smiled "It seems you making yourselves right at home." he said calmly.

Leo tried to smile back "We'll try not to overstay our welcome." he said shyly.

Splinter brushed the air "Nonsense, our home is yours, we will candidate you however we can, and know that whatever happens, you're always welcome here." He said with a warm smile.

Leo thought on those words "That sounds like something our master would say... about your sons." Leonardo made a muffled laugh as those were he words he used when he and his bothers wound up in the other world.

Karai looked away from the fight to ask "Since we're here, we might as well help you with your problem with the Foot clan, it's the least we can do, and I have a few choice words for you Karai." for a moment her eyes turned green before returning to normal.

Leonardo shrugged "We're going to need all the help we can get, once we're more familiar with each others skills we'll gladly accept it."

Elder April looked back to the fight "I think this are about to get a little more interesting."

"Amen to that... um... April." young April agreed, as they watched Raph rap his arms under Michelangelo's and over the back of his neck, he tried to pile for mercy but the wicked grin on Raph's showed he had none.

**To Be Continued **


End file.
